After the Smog Cleared
by BeginFly21
Summary: Since I'm sad that Oz ended I decided to tell you what I think would happen if the gates were to open again


Well I was a little sad after Oz ended, so I decided that I would write what would happen next in my mind. This is my 1st fan fiction so any feed back that anyone could give me would be greatly appreciated.  
  
After the Smog Cleared  
  
Augustus: Oz. That's the name on the street for the Oswald Maximum Security Penitentiary. Level 4. It's been 6 months since that crazy fuck Keller killed those Aryan scum bags. Oz has finally been deemed safe for inmate return, but is any inmate really safe to return to Oz. I'm still up here watching everything happen down there.  
  
Things did get a little rough considering that all those who were in Oz during the "biological attack" were transferred to Lardner. Now ya see, Lardner is somewhat like Oz, you just don't get as much street cred for surviving Lardner, and not as many body bags flow out of Lardner as out of Oz. Not to say that there aren't any but Oz is one of a kind in this state for that.  
  
Now imagine taking an over crowed prison of fucked up criminals and adding 1500 extra fucked up criminals and see what happens. I guarantee not as many prisoners that left Oz are coming back to is open arms.  
  
McManus walking down the hall towards Em City with Sister Pete:  
  
"Well Sister, once more into the breech?"  
  
"If you want to put it poetically, I suppose you could say that."  
  
"Sister, I've been trying for almost 7 years to help these guys, and it seems that the more I try to help the more things get fucked up. For Christ sake, I've been shot, and stabbed. Dozens upon dozens of the prisoners that are put into my care are killed every year. I try to be reasonable, I try to help them but all they want to do is off each other in record numbers. Now with the Devlin trial starting as soon as we open up the doors to Oz, it seems that tensions are just gonna get higher and higher."  
  
"Tim, I've been trying for almost 30 years to help men in this prison alone, and I know it get frustrating sometimes, but you have to look at the prisoners you have helped."  
  
"There hasn't been a single prisoner I feel I've helped. Beecher is on trial for 1st degree murder of someone I know he didn't want to kill. Alvarez is back to his old ways."  
  
"What about Ryan O'Riely?"  
  
"O'Riely is never gonna change. He's one of the biggest assholes I've ever taken into Em City. He just a rat trying to survive and he's done a damn good job of it. He's hurt more people than I can probably imagine. He had Gloria's husband killed and God knows how many other people in Oz alone. Just because after Cyril died he took a shine to his father, who I might mention is just the biggest waste of space I have ever met, doesn't mean he's changed."  
  
[Tim walks into Em City as Sister Pete tries to convince him that Ryan has changed, but he just ignores her and keeps walking.]  
  
McManus walks to the officers' station and has Murphy gather all the inmates so he can talk to them on they're first day back to Oz:  
  
"For those of you who have been here since I started Em City you know that I've tried to be a nice guy and offer you deal after deal to try to make things run smoothly, and make your stay here as painless as possible. Well I'm still trying to figure out what to do now that we're back in Oz, considering that all you shit heads do is try to kill each other or at least put each other out of commission. Until I figure out what's gonna happen we're in lockdown."  
  
Quierns heads into Em City to have a little chat with McManus.  
  
"Hey Tim, how are things going your first day back? I see we already have a lockdown."  
  
"Well I thought it might be a good idea so everyone can get re-acquainted with each other."  
  
"Here's my problem, tensions are already high with the rumors that Devil is going to be sent here if he is found guilty of conspiracy to commit murder, and the whole prison, inmates, guards and you all want that little cock sucker dead, so this is a direct order to end the lockdown. These guys have had a rough few months, so we're gonna give them a break.  
  
"Hey Martin, the last time you tried to run Em city, Adabessi ended up running things, so who do you have running the prison now?"  
  
"Fuck you Tim. Just end the lock down before I fire you."  
  
"Great, once again I get threatened with being fired. Sean get in here. End the whole 3 hour lockdown. Thank you Martin, I now have 5 minutes to figure out what I want to do with these guys."  
  
"Just treat them like the criminals they are." 


End file.
